


Grian 77?

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [10]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, let’s go, more convex shenanigans boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: The Convex are up to no good again...





	Grian 77?

"Whyyy..." Grian groaned, his voice low and rumbly, almost foreign. The last thing he remembered was a ConCorp drone circling his base, then being zapped by a laser.

There was a swift slap to his face, and Ren pried his eye open with his fingers. "Decided to take a nap in the plaza, huh?" He teased.

"I'm so confused, I was in my base, how did I end up on the mainland?" Grian tried to clear his throat.

"My dude, we were just in the Stock Exchange. You left, like, five minutes ago and now you're on the ground!" Ren cocked an eyebrow, confused.

Grian, however, was just as confused. "I'm sorry Ren, but I'm not sure what you're on about?"

Ren blinked. "Omg, youre acting so... different. Doc, did you lose your memory?"

Grian blinked in response. "But I'm not Doc? It's me Grian, we look nothing alike!"

Ren's eyes were as big as dinner plates. "My guy, you better take a look at yourself. This is sounding like some ConCorp shenanigans!"

Grian stretched, confirming his growing suspicion. His right arm was metallic, but it moved as fluidly as his green, creeper-esque arm. "Woah.."

He took Ren's hand and pulled himself into a standing position. He nearly fell over again from vertigo. "Guoohh.. Doc is very tall..."

Ren snickered. "It's so funny hearing Doc talk about himself in the third person. Anyway, we should probably head to your base and find the real Doc."

The two took off, but Grian stuttered and nearly fell out of the sky. "Why is flying-AH! So much harder now!"

Ren flew circles around Grian, laughing. "New body, man!" He stared pointedly at Grian's long legs, which hung awkwardly, dragging him down.

"Why is Doc so tall? Being short is so much easier." He complained.

"Figure it out, or we'll never make it!"

—

"Grian? Are you feeling alright?" Mumbo's voice floated through Doc's head.

"Hnnn?"

"Oh good, you're awake! Why are you on top of a chest?"

Doc squinted his eye open, expecting to find Grian nearby, but he was met with Mumbo, right in his face.

"Ah! Mumbo Jumbo! Very close!" Doc jerked back, startled.

"You always do this to me! How are you feeling?"

Doc shook his head, confused by their conversation. "I'm feeling alright, although my voice sounds rather strange, no?"

"No? You seem fine, besides the fact that you only have one eye open. Is your eye feeling alright?"

"No, it's-" Doc felt his face, and noted a significant lack of robo-eye and face. He tried to stand but fell back over, startled. "Why am I short?!"

Mumbo tugged his suspenders. "I'm so confused! What's wrong, Gri?"

"I'm not Grian, I am Docm77! I am 2.2 meters tall and I have no reason to be in Grian's base right now!" Doc cried in frustration.

"Hullo down there!" Grian called as he and Ren spiraled through the roof.

"Oh good, let's clear this up!" Mumbo called, his voice laced with concern.

The two touched down (Grian stumbling), and Mumbo and Doc ran to their friends.

"Grian, are you in there? Don't worry, I'll save you!" Mumbo's voice wavered as he held Grian's face.

"At least you're alive my guy, I was worried!" Ren hugged Doc.

"Well, this was definitely Concorp's work. I saw one of their drones just before I was hit by a laser." Doc put his hands on his hips. He glanced at his body, and stood a little taller. He missed being tall...

"Then that's the best place to get it fixed! Let's go, as quick as we can!" Mumbo hopped on one foot, attempting to tug on his elytra quickly.

Grian chuckled, and put his elbow on Mumbo's shoulder. "Why you gotta be in such a big time rush? I'm finally taller than you!"

Mumbo sighed, shoving his arm off. "Well, it's definitely strange to say the least. The sooner you're back to normal, the sooner we can have an Architech meeting."

"We could still meet like this?" Grian grinned cheesily, framing his android-creeper face.

Mumbo just stared for a moment. "No, no we couldn't have a meeting like this. Let's go."

Grian laughed loudly, and the two helped each other clumsily into the air, leaving Doc and Ren to chuckle at them.

"They really are two peas in a pod, huh?" Doc giggled as he shrugged on his elytra.

"Cmon, don't deny you want to be back to normal too." Ren teased as they took off. Doc wavered in the air, having similar difficulties taking off as Grian.

"I hate being short, it shouldn't affect my flight to this extent." Doc growled.

"Excuses, excuses! Try to keep up, nerd!"


End file.
